In: CyberChaseZoneFilms2010, The Powerpuff Girls spoofs The Powerpuff Girls: Buttercrush (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Style)
Story: Lana & Lola Loud develops a crush on Captain Gutt, the leader of the pirates. Squint soon take advantage of this to put a evil hypnotic spell Inez and Isobella into evil! It's up to Swifty and all of their friends (including the animal children to save the sisters, snapping Lana and Lola, and sop Squint, together. Cast * Blossom - Inez (Cyberchase) * Bubbles - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) * Buttercup - Lana (with Lola as Extra) (The Loud House) * Ace - Captian Gutt (Ice Age 4) * Snake - Squint (Ice Age 4) * Little Arturo - Silas (Ice Age 4) * Grubber - Gupta (Ice Age 4) * Big Billy - Flynn (Ice Age 4) * Aladdin - Swifty (Artic Dogs) * Jasmine - Jade (Arctic Dogs) * Sultan - Robin Hood (Same as a movie) ** Extras with Robin Hood: Maid Marian (as Robin Hood's wife and Jade's Mother), Little John, Skippy Rabbit, Sis Rabbit, Tangalong Rabbit, Toby Turtle, Mother Rabbit, Friar Tuck and Lady Kluck (All from Robin Hood) (as Robin Hood's Guardians) * Abu - Tails (Sonic X) ** Extras with Tails: Cream and Charmy (Both from Sonic X) (As Tails' friends) * Iago - Oblina (with Ickis and Krumm as Extras) (Aaahh! Real Monsters) * Genie - Mordecai and Rigby (Both from Regular Show) * The Magic Carpet - Poppy, Branch, Cooper, Smidge, DJ Suki, Guy Diamond, Biggie, Creek, Satin and Chenille (All from Trolls) * Jafar - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) ** Extras with Thunderclap: Downpour, Coldfront, Forbite, Windgust, Bubbah, Pervis, Lurleane, and Earl (All from The Good Dinosaur) * The Baby Animals played by: ** Kiki the Kitten - Marie (The Aristocats) ** Precious - Pandy (ShirtTales) ** Scooter - Skunk (Skunk Fu) ** Chase - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) ** Tara - Rebecca (101 Dalmatians (TV Series)) ** Blondy - Filly Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) ** Pearl - Chloe (U.S. Acres) ** Tiberius - Bambi (Same as a movie) ** Kiera - Kip (ShirtTales) ** Linus - Kion (The Lion Guard) * The Animal Parents played by: ** Kiki's Parents - Thomas O'Malley and Duchess (Both from The Aristocats) (with Berlioz and Toulouse as extras) ** Precious' Parents - Yogi Bear and Cindy Bear ** Scooter's Parents - Pepe Le Pew and Penelope Pussycat (Both from Looney Tunes) ** Chase's Parents - Tigger (Winnie The Pooh) and Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) ** Tara's Parents - Pongo and Perdita (Both from 101 Dalmatians) ** Blondy's Parents - Fluttershy's Parents (Both from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) ** Pearl's Parents - Chanticleer and Goldie (Both from Rock-A-Doodle) ** Tiberius' Parents - The Great Prince & Bambi's Mother (Both from Bambi) ** Kiera's Parents - Red (The Rescuers Down Under) and Kanga (Winnie The Pooh) (with Roo as an extra) ** Linus' Parents - Adult Simba and Adult Nala (The Lion King) (with Adult Kiara and Adult Kovu as extras) Scenes * Enter The Gutt Crew * Gutt's Promises * At The Museum * Lana and Lola in Love! * Going To The Doctors/"Hellfire" (Squint version) * Squint's Evil Plan To Have Revenge * Captured By Squint/Please Go To Sleep (Squint version) * The Final Battle/Squint's Defeated & Arrested * Candle On The Water (Animal Families version)/THE END